


Girl, you know it's just a show - podfic

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BFFs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversion to fandom - 64% complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, you know it's just a show - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl, You Know It's Just A Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261905) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



I read saltveruca123's little fic about watching a show with a with your best friend, being slowly converted into fandom - and then asking the real questions. I love it!   
It spoke to me on really personal level - and since they most kindly gave me permission to podfic their works (thanks!!!), I took that blanket permission, huddled under my blanket (#PodficcerProblems) and recorded!  
@author: I played around with my voice, and the characterization is probably nothing like what you imagined, but I hope you can bear it anyway! <3

Listen to the podfic:

Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/Other/Girl%20you%20know%20it's%20just%20a%20show.mp3)! (right click and save)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
